harveybeaksfandomcom-20200214-history
The Chance Parade
"The Chance Parade" is a rock ballad performed in "A Day of No To-Do". Lyrics There’s a cavalcade of dreamers, confetti and streamers Where floats are filled with broken rules and the hopes and whispers of fools The spectacle is there to see to those lost in pleasant reverie But perhaps you haven’t got the time to be fanciful of mind? Now’s your chance to stop discerning, stop concerning, start unlearning It doesn’t matter where you are the Chance Parade isn’t far The show begins when you let go of everything you know. (Guitar Solo) A Word from the Composer "A Day of No To-Do" is my favorite episode of Harvey Beaks. I knew this when Carl first sat me down to watch the animatic. In this episode, Harvey learns the value of breaking from routines, taking risks, and doing the unexpected. This resonates with me in a big way because it’s something I’ve had to remind myself to do time and time again. As soon as I watched it I knew I wanted to do something I’d never done before on an episode, and that’s where I broke from my routine and proposed the song, The Chance Parade. The Chance Parade is the single hardest thing I’ve had to write for this series. The words & music had to come from the heart and I wanted it to be in my voice. This is about as vulnerable as one can get when it comes to making music. I’m not the best singer, but I knew I could at least get point across vocally. Musically, I tried to stay in the style of the show but also introduce something that I hadn’t showcased yet: my love of pure & simple pop music as done by , , , ( ) and ( ). Once I finished the demo, I nervously let Carl hear it and thankfully he loved it! Listening back, I knew the song was wanting to go in a George Harrison-y direction, so I thought I would let it. I called ; an amazing guitarist who had played alongside Sir Paul McCartney, , and Jeff Lynne at the “Concert for George” at Royal Albert Hall (Marc was selected to play George Harrison’s parts by these guys!). So I knew I could not have picked a better person to play electric guitars and come up with the lead. In addition, I recruited my dear friend/mentor ( ) who contributed the beautiful acoustic guitars. If I had kept to my routine and “scoring day-planner,” this song would not have existed on this episode… I probably wouldn’t be working on Harvey Beaks if I had submitted what was “normal” or “expected” when I first auditioned… In fact, most of the best things in my life have happened when I’ve stepped outside my comfort zone; deviated from the norm and put myself at risk of failure. I think that’s why A Day of No To-Do means so much to me and why I take this cartoon so seriously. I see so much value in people discovering their own Chance Parades and I’m so proud to contribute to this important message. This little cartoon is more important than we know. Trivia *Ego Plum revealed that this song was a homage to the music of .https://www.facebook.com/EgoPlum/posts/1039412496077654 *This is the first song to not be sung by any of the characters in the series. *A hint of the show's theme is played towards the end of the song. References Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Songs